User talk:Sk8itbot08
Hello, Here you may pitch ideas for the game to me, you never know, I may just take em Sticks Your making an online game like Club Penguin?--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] T LK 23:43, 27 December 2008 (UTC) I have an idea! Why don't you make a cheat that makes your guy Level 99 or something.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 23:51, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Can I be a bureaucrat yet?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 00:06, 28 December 2008 (UTC) I have no idea what Sticks is... --'''Sk8rbluscat(TALK| ) 00:12, 28 December 2008 (UTC) I'm american, I can't be the head office... --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 00:44, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Why does my name cause havoc?--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] T LK 14:09, 28 December 2008 (UTC) May I become webmaster if either you or Metal quits?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 15:18, 28 December 2008 (UTC) I have experience with the admin buttons!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 16:29, 28 December 2008 (UTC) I invited Dancing Penguin to the wiki.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 17:17, 28 December 2008 (UTC) P.S:MediaWiki:Sitenotice somehow doesn't work anymore. Yes I do like it, but I will change it. If you don't want me to, just message me on my talk.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 17:24, 28 December 2008 (UTC) STOP CHANGING THE HISTORY BUTTON!!! IT IS FINE!!!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 17:54, 28 December 2008 (UTC) I KNOW THAT!!!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 17:54, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Can you edit on the wiki? Because you blocked yourself.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 18:01, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Ok. Good! Who unblocked you though? Yourself? The wiki? Me?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 18:02, 28 December 2008 (UTC) No Subject Should I make a policy part of the sidebar similar to the Club Penguin Wiki sidebar?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 18:43, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Yes I did!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 18:45, 28 December 2008 (UTC) We're not fighting, we're discussing.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 19:04, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Wow! I'm catching up to you in edits! Once I pass Metalmanager, i'm the Top User! Hey, I invited Spider880. --Vercool TALK 2 ME! 19:14, 28 December 2008 (UTC) I have more edits!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 19:18, 28 December 2008 (UTC) May I make Skater a bureaucrat?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 21:04, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, nevermind, he's already one.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 21:09, 28 December 2008 (UTC) I am going to change the maintop template. If you want the regular version back, just ask.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 21:36, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Maintop Do you like the maintop I made?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 21:53, 28 December 2008 (UTC) I'm not trying to copy the Club Penguin Wiki. It is the style of maintop that most wikis have.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 21:56, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Can I make a template that people put on their page to say they are quitting the wiki?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 22:09, 28 December 2008 (UTC) P.S: It will look like the one on Club Penguin Wiki, but it will have a different picture. Sorry, I don't know how to make photos. Can you do that?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 23:27, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Ok! But most of my good buddies are already on the wiki.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 23:34, 28 December 2008 (UTC) I already knew his name was Fred. Proof? Look at the history of this and it should have a self-portrait of him, a signature of his real name!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 19:45, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Remember? I don't have a YouTube account! Plus, I don't know how to make videos!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 23:15, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Is Fred, I mean Metal, online, Harry, I mean Sk8itbot?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 23:20, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, good night Harry, I mean Sk8itbot!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 23:24, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Hey, if you are intrested,here is a possible hosting site. They are reviewed well by Time magnazine, a very important American magnazine. People leave comments, and money can be earned for future updates. --Vercool TALK 2 ME! 06:38, 30 December 2008 (UTC) TS Okay, but I doubt he'll join. He's hardly editing the CPW, and going on about being the webmaster, so I think he has more important things. But '''if he did join, his experience could help us with the aesthectic side of this wiki. Oh and I did send you an email to the one you mentioned on the front page. Did you read it? [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Fight your way to my Resort!']]-- 15:08, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Can I have the link to the game? If it is out?--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 01:56, 6 January 2009 (UTC) You need to UPDATE it more! There HAS to be MORE posts!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 15:34, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Sticks Hey. Is the demo out yet. Please reply because your never on MSN... [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Fight your way to my Resort!']]-- 18:26, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Re: Remove Adminship Only Wikia Staff can remove adminship. If you ever have to ask them to remove someone's adminship, you can ask on their talk page or by special:contact.--Richardtalk 17:30, 3 February 2009 (UTC) HELLO? Why don't you reply? [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Fight your way to my Resort!']]-- 17:28, 4 February 2009 (UTC) I know I know you hate me but I would love to join the Sticks Wiki! BUT, will you continue with SHMS Gaming??? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 22:13, 14 February 2009 (UTC) But... I requested a wiki for Waddle World! I wanted you to be part of it like I just joined Sticks ('CAN'T WAIT FOR IT TO BE DONE BTW!). I hope my ideas get into the game! BTW... do you like my stick animation I made for my template?? I made it myself. --[[User:Sharkbate|$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 15:36, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Wait...http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_200902.2/skins/common/images/button_sig.png Flystar55555 unblocked himself. He said, "'Block me? I didn't know a THING about Sharkbate being your arch enemy'" Am I really your arch enemy? Thanks Thanks! I blocked SBR09 already but he said, "'IF YOU DON'T UNBLOCK ME! I WILL QUIT THE CLUB PENGUIN WIKI!" Anyways.... thanks for forgiving me! --[[User:Sharkbate|$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 15:46, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry... I didn't know your party was that day. I canceled my party so I could go to yours. I think it will be awesome because it will be hosted by you! BTW... I will do anything to get you to remove that hate video that you made against me. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 02:19, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Sk8 What's up Sk8? This is your old buddy, Skater (Sk8rbluscat)... Sk8rbluscat's STILL blocked... after a year... which flips me off... Please respond back to this message, --Sk8rbluscat2 Sk8rbluscat2 TALK 19:15, December 25, 2009 (UTC) WTF Happened? Alright, here is something I don't understand. A year and a half ago, you were making the game, then all of a sudden it just stopped in April. Now, there is NO SIGN of sticks being complete. Did you lose progress, or did you just forget about it? PLEASE TELL ME! PLEASE! Sincerely, [[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]]''' TA 17:36, September 25, 2010 (UTC)